Bloody Wishes
by Are you alone
Summary: Crossover EragonxTwilight / Yaoi Avec Lemon / Chapter 4 : Eragon, le frère de Murtagh aurait-il suprit ce dernier dans une position délicate aux côtés d'Edward ? La réaction sera-t-elle sanglante ou compréhensive ?
1. The red Angel

My first story ! Je voulais créer une petite histoire basée sur les sentiments de certains personnages que j'affectionne Ainsi est née ma petite Fanfic tournant autour de Murtagh/ Eragon/ Edward

Chacun des personnages vient d'une histoire pré-existante. En effet Murtagh et Eragon viennent de l'Héritage, quant à Edward, il est directement tiré de Twilight (Fascination en français ).

Je tiens à souligner que cette histoire est Trèèèèès bien partie pour finir en Yaoi remplit de Lemon et de Sang xD (Avis aux amateurs xD) (ou pas x))

Je remercie mes amis pour leur soutien (Merki Lya ), leur pression, menaces et autres chantages (Merki Flore xD) pour avoir posé les bases de mon histoire et permit ainsi à l'aventure de démarrer avec vous (Si vous voulez xD)

Il est recommandé de ne pas lire (surtout les chapitres suivants ) cette Fanfiction dans le noir... Vous comprendrez peut être... xD

Bonne lecture... :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Red Angel**

* * *

Murtagh grimaça lorsqu'il effleura une branche trop basse qui entailla légèrement son épaule.

Il était traqué, il le savait, sauf qu'il avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui le pourchassait dans cette forêt de pins. Qu'était donc cette créature couverte de sang, surplombant le cadavre déchiqueté et éparpillé d'une créature de forme humaine ?

Sa préférence à éviter le combat lui avait déjà plusieurs fois sauvé la vie.

Il avait la réputation durement acquise d'un courageux combattant, cependant, en bon stratège il préférait ne pas provoquer inutilement un combat qu'il ressentait comme étant perdu d'avance.

Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule et talonna Tornac pour accélérer encore .Ce qui le suivait n'était pas à cheval, pourtant cela se déplaçait bien plus vite que lui. Il fut soudain heureux de connaître toutes ces techniques pour tromper les pistes des animaux ou autres prédateurs, que sa vie d'errant dans la nature lui avait enseigné. Son poursuivant était à bonne distance, mais toujours sur sa piste et il le rattrapait petit à petit, malgré les ruses les plus ingénieuses de Murtagh. Il grimpa le reste de la colline boisée à toute vitesse, faisant siffler les narines de son cheval épuisé.

- Nous allons devoir trouver une autre solution Tornac, souffla-t-il à son cheval après avoir mit pied à terre.

En quelques sauts agiles il fût en haut d'un énorme rocher surplombant toute la vallée. Les mains en visière, il cherchait du regard le reflet miroitant d'un point d'eau, qu'il aperçu en contrebas en direction du sud.

Il s'y dirigea tranquillement, sachant qu'il s'agissait là de sa dernière chance et dit à sa monture :

- Il va me falloir pas mal de chance sur ce coup, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais prendre aucun risque cette fois.

Tornac, conscient de la tension palpable qui s'était installée autour d'eux, émit un hennissement lugubre, signe de sa nervosité.

Une fois au bord du grand cours d'eau, il commença à se déshabiller presque totalement, ne gardant sur lui que son caleçon et il accrocha toutes ses affaires imprégnées de son odeur sur le dos de son cheval.

- Allez l'ami, fais attention à toi ! Pars maintenant !

Il lui frappa la cuisse, avant de le voir disparaître dans le sous-bois, loin de lui et du danger qu'il courrait.

Approchant du bord de l'eau, il trempa un orteil dans le liquide gelé, puis s'immergea presque totalement. L'eau faisait frémir tout son corps, ses muscles saillants, sa taille fine et souple mise en valeur par des abdominaux très visibles, dont la forme et la grâce le laissaient indifférent. Murtagh eût le temps d'apercevoir son pâle reflet sur la surface miroitante de la rivière, détaillant ses nouvelles formes d'adulte avec considération et s'étonnant de la taille de son torse qui commençait à être d'une épaisseur acceptable à son goût.

Il se dirigea vers des plantes aquatiques dont les longues tiges sortaient de l'eau et se balançaient au rythme de la caresse du vent. Elles lui offraient une cachette idéale, il n'avait plus qu'à résister au froid qui allait vite le prendre durant les longues heures de patience qui l'attendait.

Il se cala de la façon la moins inconfortable qu'il put, et se laissa aller à ses rêveries. Il pensait désormais à son frère, qui devait maintenant être en train de fouiller toute la région à sa recherche. « Quel frère… une chance que ce soit le mien et qu'il m'aime comme je suis …Je ne le mérite vraiment pas… En plus de tout ses problèmes, il doit maintenant s'occuper de moi … »

Un tremblement violent le prit, dût tout autant à cette pensée qu'à l'eau glaciale qui brûlait sa chair. Le froid provoquait en lui une lancinante somnolence, contre laquelle il devait lutter de toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil.

Soudain, il fût soulevé hors de l'eau par une force phénoménale et fût plaqué au sol, face contre terre sur la berge en agitant vainement ses membres dans tous les sens, sans même avoir entr'aperçu son agresseur.

L'action n'avait pas duré plus de deux secondes, mais Murtagh n'avait pas été blessé. Un seul genou dur comme du granit l'immobilisait. Devant l'inutilité de son acharnement, le jeune homme arrêta de gesticuler et ce qui l'avait sortit hors de sa cachette le retourna pour le regarder sans cesser de le maintenir au sol. Ce qu'il vit alors fît disparaître instantanément toute sa rage.

Devant ses yeux ébahis se tenait un ange.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il cru voir, tant il était ébloui par les reflets scintillant de la lumière sur la peau d'albâtre de l'homme. Le corps entier rayonnait et illuminait le visage stupéfait de Murtagh, littéralement frappé par cette vision invraisemblable, subjugué par la clarté et la pureté des traits sans défauts du jeune homme. Il était souriant et triomphant, calme et invulnérable, son aura charismatique écrasait tout autant Murtagh que le genou de granit sur son ventre.

Lorsqu'il osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux, ce fût pour y trouver la pureté de l'or qui étincelait dans chaque oeil comme un couché de soleil se prolongeant pour l'éternité.

Le jeune homme ne se sentit pas un seul instant menacé par ces traits doux et fins, ceux d'un ange au visage serein et candide, d'un blanc immaculé. Sur ses épaules, les mains étaient élégantes et raffinées, mais dures, comme taillées dans la roche. Le corps de son agresseur était réellement bien fait. Jeune, d'une allure fine et longue, il était de taille moyenne et avait un torse en "V" délicieusement musclé, qui n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer toutes les jeunes filles du monde si seulement sa peau n'était pas aussi aveuglante. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, une voix claire et mélodieuse déclara sur un ton enthousiaste :

- On peut dire que tu m'as donné du mal ! J'ai rarement eu autant de peine à débusquer mes proies, fit-il avec une moue gênée. Sais-tu ce que je suis ?

Murtagh, réalisant soudain qu'on s'adressait à lui, abandonna sa contemplation et redescendit brusquement sur terre, retrouvant aussitôt toute sa fouge.

- Pas quelque chose de normal ! Ca ne fait aucun doute !

- Effectivement ! Je suis sincèrement désolé que tu m'ais vu légèrement tâché tout à l'heure, je ne m'att...

- Tu n'es qu'un animal sanguinaire sous des airs angélique, un meurtrier. Je ne m'y tromperais pas !

- Ce n'était qu'un vieux puma, pas un humain, c'est ce sang partout qui t'a trompé, je le vois dans tes yeux … dans ton esprit...

Il ferma les yeux, avant de lui adresser un nouveau sourire compatissant. Ses mains froides maintenaient fermement les épaules gelées de Murtagh sans donner l'impression de faire le moindre effort. Le contact de leur corps était glacial, tel un homme humide contre une statue marmoréenne

Le regard du jeune homme croisa à nouveau celui de son agresseur. Il était hors du temps, comme figé dans le marbre blanc depuis des siècles, dessiné sur un visage divin que les années ne semblent pas avoir affecté.

- Tu as décidé de me tuer au final ? dit Murtagh d'un air moins assuré qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer, mais j'y suis obligé. Tu m'as vu faire preuve d'une sauvagerie qui éveille les soupçons et une des règles des vampires est de garder le secret sur notre existence et sur nos capacités hors du commun ... Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Un Vampire ? Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Très bien ! Essaye donc de bouger !

Murtagh ne se risqua même pas à être une nouvelle fois ridicule, il avait bien vu que l'homme le tenait sans forcer et il était évident, vu son immobilité, qu'il aurait eu moins de mal à soulever un ours à bout de bras.

- Ce ne sont que des légendes !

- J'ai l'air d'une légende ? fit-il d'un air amusé, faussement flatté.

- Ta … beauté est un peu trop irréelle pour passer inaperçue ! Et …euh, tu as un nom ?

- … Drôle de compliment, ajouta-il en montrant légèrement ses dents éclatantes, et je m'appelle Edward. Regarde ! Ton épaule, elle saigne…

Ses pupilles s'agrandirent brusquement, à la vue de la blessure sanguinolente de Murtagh. Il devint rigide et immobile comme une statue et son regard se figea sur l'estafilade au coin de l'épaule. Après de longues secondes d'immobilité il prit un regard triste, comme si le combat qui s'était déroulé en lui venait d'être gagné par le camp qu'il voulait voir perdre. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Murtagh qui comprit immédiatement.

Ce dernier frappa Edward au visage. Le coup fût accompagné d'un craquement, et d'un hurlement du jeune homme prisonnier. Ses doigts brisés retombèrent lentement à côté de lui, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le spectre de la mort qui approchait inexorablement.

Le vampire qui réfléchissait plus que jamais la lumière du soleil se plaça alors sur lui et se pencha en avant pour approcher son visage de l'épaule entaillée de Murtagh, les pupilles emplies de mélancolie et de désir, de chagrin et d'envie. Il respira l'odeur des gouttes qui s'en échappait toujours, les paupières closes, savourant ce parfum si puissant qui enflammait ses sens. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent pour laisser sa langue lécher le précieux nectar.

Il nettoya toute la plaie, doucement d'abord, puis avec avidité ensuite, il pressa l'entaille pour en faire sortir le plus de sang possible. Il devenait de plus en plus brutal, acharné, ne se retenant plus, il laissait ses besoins vitaux prendre le dessus, consumant chaque parcelle de sa volonté qui l'aurait aidé à tenir.

Murtagh, les bras ballants et les paupières fermées était presque en état de transe, laissant sa tête tanguer sous les gestes adroits d'Edward. Ce dernier écarta la plaie qui se déchira un peu plus, amenant avec elle un flot de sang et des cris déchirants de souffrance.

Il continua à savourer la précieux liquide et approcha ses lèvres du cou de Murtagh où la peau était pâle et délicate et semblait l'inviter. Sa langue humidifia toute la gorge du jeune homme et il y déposa, tendrement, un léger baiser qui tira un doux soupir à sa victime.

Puis, attisé par le désir et le sang dans sa bouche, il montra ses canines et égratigna de ses crocs la peau fraîche et blanche, avant de les planter férocement dans la jugulaire d'où gicla avec force, sur son visage, le liquide rouge sombre, essence même d'un être humain.

Murtagh hurla. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer sa douleur, de crier ce mal qui brûlait son corps et vidait ses veines de toute vie, qui lui donnait autant l'envie de survivre que de mourir sur le champ, délivré d'une lente agonie qui lui ferait revivre tous les moments de sa misérable vie, la vie avant Eragon.

A la pensée de son frère, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Comment pourrait-il jamais le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui ? Il avait été son sauveur, son phare au milieu de la tempête de ses pensées haineuses et violentes, sa lumière lorsque sa vie s'enfonçait dans le trouble et l'incertitude. Il avait conduit Murtagh à ne plus se détester comme il se détestait avant, sa vie et sa mort étaient donc liées à celles de son dragonnier de frère, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la mort semble être venu le chercher lui d'abord, sous les traits du plus beau des anges, du plus infâme des vampires…

La douleur irradiait son corps, elle était en train de lui faire perdre la raison. Il sentait s'insinuer en lui le mal et la corruption qui avilissaient un peu plus son âme à chaque coup de dent du vampire. Chaque gorgée était le plus terrible des supplices pour Murtagh, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, tout comme l'espoir de revoir le si beau et si désirable visage d'Eragon.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme pour vérifier que ces pensées confuses et singulières étaient bien dues aux blessures plutôt que des reflets de ses désirs inconscients.

Edward qui se retira du cou ensanglanté, sembla revenir à lui. Murtagh croisa son regard emplit de doute et de pardon, il était fasciné par cet être, même si il allait mourir de ses mains.

Leurs yeux vrillèrent ensemble et l'espace de quelques instants. Murtagh eut de la compassion pour cet esclave de sang, il avait vu qu'au fond, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, il ne voulait pas lui infliger tout cela, il y était contraint par sa nature, par ce qu'il était.

Edward quant à lui était complètement désoeuvré. Comment tuer un tel homme sans éprouver haine et colère envers soi ? Il paraissait si jeune, et pourtant si mature. Chaque contact qu'il avait avec lui l'électrisait et faisait surgir en lui la honte et horreur de ce qu'il lui infligeait.

C'était malgré tout plus fort que lui, il allait encore se soulager de longues minutes et se délecter de son sang avant d'achever ses souffrances. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le corps de sa victime à moitié consciente et continua de s'abreuver lentement, léchant avec délicatesse les deux profondes blessures qu'il lui avait fait.

La tête renversée, la bouche ouverte, Murtagh souriait. Il avait vécu tellement d'épreuves et tué tellement de brutes sanguinaires en se battant avec bravoure … Aujourd'hui il allait mourir, sans pouvoir opposer la moindre résistance, d'une longue agonie, quelle ironie…

Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du ciel clair emplis de nombreux nuages blancs. Ces derniers se déplaçaient lentement, avec désinvolture, ballottés par les vents, légers et libres, loin des dangers et des difficultés d'une vie mortelle. Il s'habitua peu à peu à la clarté des cieux, jalousant les oiseaux de leur insouciance.

Un détail attira le peu d'attention qu'il pouvait mobiliser. Une forme, sombre et particulièrement petite grandissait à une vitesse trop importante pour être un simple oiseau. Un sourire illumina son visage déchiré par la souffrance et il fit d'un air presque enjoué :

- Dis moi … Tu as déjà vaincu ... un Dragon ?...

Edward, interloqué par la question, redressa la tête et dévisagea Murtagh.

- Un dragon ? Je ne serais pas là pour te le raconter, dit-il en lançant un sourire sanglant qui se voulait bienveillant.

Il replongea une dernière fois dans le cou de sa victime qui grimaça, sans cesser de fixer le point qui avançait dangereusement vers eux.

Approchant de plus en plus, Murtagh discerna les formes de Saphira, volant à toute allure, presque en chute libre. Le vampire, obnubilé par sa soif et l'odeur de sang, ne fit attention à Saphira que trop tard, celle-ci ne s'arrêta même pas et percuta de plein fouet Edward qui s'était tout juste relevé pour fuir.

Il fût projeté loin en arrière, avant de s'écraser contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne. Saphira se rua sur lui dans un grand fracas mais il avait déjà disparu.

Murtagh vit à peine Eragon sauter de sa monture pour se précipiter à ses côtés. Le sol et le ciel tournaient autour de lui, comme si les fondations du monde semblaient soudain céder.

Il sentit la paume fraîche de son cadet sur son front, ses traits soucieux, ses douces lèvres figées dans un rictus d'angoisse.

Une intense lumière apparut devant ses yeux, pendant que ces lèvres s'animaient, prononçant clairement les mots « Waise Hell ».

Il n'eût le temps d'apercevoir que les orbes bleus et scintillants d'Eragon fixer avec inquiétude les siens, cherchant avec espoir une étincelle dans ses yeux vides, avant de fermer ses paupières lourdes. Il sentit la main de son frère caresser sa joue froide avec délicatesse et affection, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.


	2. Attraction

Voilou voilou la suite, je me suis attiré les foudres de quelques personnes que je ne citerais pas à mettre autant de temps xD Je n'avais aucune carotte qui me faisait écrire ce chapitre (Je n'avais qu'un maudit fouet qui m'attendait derrière T-T si je trainais ! Ah!non!pas taper !)

Un remerciement spécial à La-ptite-fée-clochette qui par ses Fics m'a donné envie d'essayer de montrer ce que je vaux malgré mon jeune âge et mon esprit pervers si tourmenté u.u

Voici donc le 2ème chapitre ! "Attraction" Bonne lecture

Pour le chapitre suivant je veillerai à allier du mieux possible rapidité et qualité :).

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Attraction**

* * *

Pour la troisième nuit consécutive, Murtagh fût réveillé par la douleur qui irradiait chaque parcelle don son corps, notamment son cou qui, la veille encore, était parcouru de veines noires. Bien qu'elles aient disparu, la douleur était toujours présente, même si elle ne le faisait plus gémir et transpirer.

Eragon avait prononcé la formule en ancien langage pour le maintenir endormi tous ces jours afin que la douleur ne le tue pas, veillant à chaque instant de l'agonie de son frère aîné, inquiété au plus haut point par le poison qui s'était propagé dans tout son corps.

Celui ci remua en grognant, avant de battre des paupières.

- Murtagh ?

Une lueur craintive dans les yeux, Eragon passa sa main sur le front de son frère, et descendit jusqu'à la joue pour la caresser affectueusement.

- Oui ? fit la voix ensommeillée. Je vais mieux maintenant, je n'ai plus trop mal.

Il s'assit sur son séant, torse nu dans la pièce chaleureuse qui lui servait de chambre et regarda l'expression effarée de son jeune frère.

- C'est curieux tu semblait plus mal en point il y a quelques heures. Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? Tu es encore très pâle.

Puis, lui touchant le bassin du bout des doigts :

- Mais tu es gelé ! Remet toi sous les couvertures, dépêche toi !

- Ca va aller, je me sens bien.

Murtagh se leva et s'approcha de ses vêtements. Il aperçut son reflet blanc, presque translucide dans la fenêtre, qui lui donnait un aspect inhumain et se retourna vers Eragon, qui tenait sa tête dans les mains, vaincu par la fatigue.

Le brun devait partir, ne pas trop se montrer ainsi métamorphosé et rester seul était pour le moment la meilleure chose à faire afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

- Je vais chercher un moyen de me réchauffer.

- Et quoi ? C'est tout ?

Son cadet releva la tête et lui lança un regard courroucé

- Ne compte pas te défiler aussi facilement que ça Murtagh. Ca fait quatre jours que je veille à ton chevet, je t'ai cherché partout parce que tu n'as pas daigné me dire où tu allais, et maintenant tu t'esquive sans même m'accorder un regard ? Oh non tu ne passera pas ! Et ne t'amuse pas à forcer le passage, je n'hésiterais pas à profiter de ta faiblesse !

L'aîné toisa son frère et s'avança vers la sortie, Eragon qui se trouvait au milieu leva les poings, près à se battre. Une fois face à lui, Murtagh enlaça tendrement son frère, le serrant fort contre lui, et lui souffla doucement dans la nuque :

- Merci.

Lâchant Eragon, il se recula pour lui décocher un de ses rares sourires, puis pris la sortie en contournant son cadet qui resta figé, prit de court par cette affection aussi brutale qu'inattendue.

Murtagh se demanda ce que pouvait ressentir Eragon après ce passage en force tandis qu'il arpentait les couloirs de la cité des nains, repaire des Vardens, à la recherche d'une salle de bain. Il en trouva une sans tarder et se déshabilla prestement avec l'espoir que la sensation lancinante de froid qu'il avait depuis son réveil disparaîtrait dans l'eau bouillante.

L'eau ne lui réchauffa pas le corps, mais elle eût le mérite de lui éclaircir les idées. Il commençait de plus en plus à croire que la morsure lui avait vraiment fait quelque chose et il espérait cependant ne pas être devenu un vampire. Comment cela serait-il gérable ? Sa transformation était-elle terminée ? Sûrement que non.

Tant qu'il ne connaissait pas totalement les ravages provoqués par la morsure, son avenir serait plus qu'incertain, mais il devrait avant tout penser à ne mettre personne en danger, surtout son frère.

Le mieux était de partir avant qu'il ne l'apprenne et qu'il ne cherche à faire quelque chose de stupide pour lui venir en aide. De plus il avait une vengeance à accomplir, il fallait qu'il le revoit, il le sentait, c'était plus fort que lui, il allait lui faire payer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, les mains toujours gelées, Eragon entra.

Son air stupéfait laissait entendre qu'il ne devait pas connaître l'existence d'une telle salle commune dans le palais. A la vue de Murtagh assis dans son bain adossé à la paroi, les bras posé nonchalamment sur les bords en marbre, le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond et se retourna en soupirant.

- On m'avait dit où tu étais mais pas ce que tu y faisais ...Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tu agis en vrai gamin, pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ? Je ne l'ai pas vraiment mérité, non ?

- J'avais froid, il me fallait juste un bon bain !

Sur ce, il sortit, noua une des serviettes posées à côté autour de sa taille et passa devant son frère pour sortir. Eragon lui attrapa le linge en disant :

- Si j'étais toi je n'irais pas plus loin, héhéhé.

Il tenait un bout de la serviette de son frère qui ne manquerait de tomber s'il s'éloignait encore.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il te prend oui ?

A chaque fois qu'il parlait Eragon tirait peu plus sur la serviette, sous les regards inquiets de Murtagh.

- Comment peux tu m'ignorer comme ca sans raison ? fit-il en agitant le tissu. Je ne t'ai RIEN fait !

Cette fois elle manqua de tomber et Murtagh la rattrappa avant que sa nudité ne le mette plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà, puis il l'arracha des mains de son frère et lui tourna le dos pour sortir.

- Non ! J'ai pas finis !

Ses doigts s'étaient attendus à la moiteur du corps de Murtagh, mais le contact de leur peau était glacial. Il prit donc dans ses mains les deux épaules pour constater qu'elles étaient bien froides.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi gelé après une demi heure passée dans un bain brûlant ? Et puis, tes joues n'ont même pas rosi ...Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude et c'est pas peu dire, crois moi.

L'aîné soupira en fermant les yeux, il fallait qu'il lui dise maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard.

- Ecoute Eragon, ce n'est pas toi mais, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'étouffe dans cette ville fermée, toi tu as ton dragon, moi je n'ai que mon cheval, chacun son truc. Je ne suis pas du genre à rester enfermé. J'ai décidé de partir quelques jours observer les positions au sol des camps et les mouvements de troupes de Galbatorix. Je serais revenu d'ici une semaine.

- Tu... ... Tu viens à peine de te remettre ! Et encore je ne pense pas que tu tiennes debout vraiment droit.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Eragon. C'était la nature même de Murtagh, ce n'est pas en le bloquant ici comme un lion en cage qu'il parviendrait à le garder en sécurité. Il comprenait la requête de son frère et ne pouvait s'y opposer. A contrecœur, et plus difficilement qu'il ne le crut, il fît :

- Bon, si c'est ce que tu souhaites ... tu seras donc à l'ouest d'ici ?

- Exactement.

- Eh bien ... ne fais rien de stupide ...

- Tu me connais...

- Justement, ne fais rien de stupide...

- Au revoir Eragon...

- Au revoir, fais bonne route.

Ils se serrèrent dans une étreinte plus fraternelle et amicale que la première. Murtagh sentit les mains crispées de son frère dans son dos et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa nuque gracile.

Son regard flamboya brusquement et il ouvrit grand la bouche, canines en avant. Il pencha sa tête et l'approcha soudainement de la base du cou d'Eragon, mais il se reprit aussi vite que l'envie lui était venue.

Il déposa un léger baiser dans la nuque pour justifier son mouvement, se retira des bras d'Eragon et partit honteux, sans se retourner. Il ne reviendrait pas.

En quelques minutes il fût prêt et partit le plus vite possible, loin de tout être humain. Son esprit lutta pour chasser les dernières images d'Eragon, ainsi que l'humiliation qu'il avait subit.

Craignant pour la vie de Tornac son cheval, il le laissa au premier village qui croisa son chemin, avec des instructions et une jolie bourse d'or afin qu'ils en prennent soin quelques temps, puis il se décida à tester ses nouveaux talents de vampire.

A peine commença-t-il à courir que les haies et les arbres défilaient à une vitesse anormale autour de lui, les murs tombaient facilement lorsqu'il les poussait. Il commençait à trouver du bon à cette transformation, même si l'éloignement d'Eragon qu'elle lui imposait lui était difficilement supportable.

Il huma l'air et un millier d'odeur qu'il pouvait toutes reconnaître lui vint aux narines. Il chercha et trouva celle de son créateur qui curieusement était imprégnée en lui.

Ses pas le conduirent pendant des jours à des endroits opposés. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas un jeu pour sa proie, mais bel et bien une fuite au grand étonnement du jeune homme. Il repensait encore et toujours à cette chevelure couleur rouille, ces yeux dorés, ce teint pâle et pur et tous ces traits si parfaitement dessinés, il le tuerait.

Il sentit que l'odeur s'intensifiait de plus en plus, il gagnait du terrain jusqu'au jour où l'odeur se fît si présente et si proche qu'il ne sut plus où aller. Il s'assit alors contre un arbre et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

- C'est moi que tu cherches ?

Murtagh se retourna si vite qu'il n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir bougé. Assis sur une branche au dessus de lui, avec un air nonchalant et décontracté, se tenait celui qui l'avait mordu. Sans la lumière, sa peau n'émettait plus cette aura brillante, et ressemblait à celle d'un humain, même se elle était d'une pâleur proche de la transparence.

- Toi …. Oui, toi, fit-il les yeux méfiants.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Aussi animal qu'on peut l'être.

Edward fixa le sol. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune garçon n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour le remercier, l'échange risquait de vite dégénérer et promettait d'être mouvementé.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? dit-il avec neutralité.

- Te rendre la pareille.

- Rien que ça ?

A ces mots, le silence s'installa et leurs muscles se tendirent, près à réagir au moindre mouvement de son ennemi. Les secondes passèrent et le temps se figea, comme écrasé par la tension extrême qui s'était installée entre eux. Chacun des deux garçons se regardaient, observant le moindre geste de l'autre, dans une immobilité presque parfaite, sans mouvement, bloquant même leur respiration qui leur était presque inutile. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage d'Edward, qui se détendit et s'adossa à l'arbre, toujours perché sur sa branche, sous le regard stupéfait de Murtagh.

- Si tu ne te défends pas j'aurais presque l'impression d'avoir fait tout le chemin pour rien. Je sais que mon expérience de vampire est plutôt courte, mais tu ne devrais pas me sous estimer…

- Oh, même si je me défendais tu aurais toutes tes chances, un nouveau vampire, qu'on appelle « nouveau né » est pendant quelques temps, bien plus fort que les vampires plus âgés, physiquement parlant.

- Alors pourquoi abandonnes-tu avant même de me supplier ?

- Parce que tu n'attaqueras pas, fit-il en lui envoyant son plus grand sourire.

Murtagh écarquilla les yeux. Etait-il fou pour penser une telle chose ? Il l'a chassé, poursuivit, il l'a mordu, mangé, fait souffrir des heures durant, sans même avoir pût l'achever, le laissant à l'agonie du poison qu'il à lui-même insufflé dans ses veines. Murtagh sentait qu'il avait perdu quelque chose ce jour là, comme un souffle de vie imperceptible, que le vent aurait balayé, perdu à jamais, loin de sa nouvelle existence de vampire. Il avait fait tout ce chemin, pour le retrouver et le tuer.

Le doute commença à l'envahir. Il était évident qu'il avait parcouru ces centaines de kilomètres, uniquement dans le but de le retrouver, mais avait-il seulement envie de le voir mort ? Il s'était imaginé qu'une fois face à lui, sa rage referait surface et s'occuperait de motiver ses envies meurtrières afin de se venger. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, était bien pire que le doute ou l'incertitude. Non, il n'avait aucune rage.

Ce terrible constat le laissa bouche bée et Edward se mit à rire, faisant vibrer mélodieusement sa voix masculine et sensuelle.

- Pas de colère ? Pas de haine ? Où sont passés les sentiments qui guidaient ta vie jusqu'à maintenant ? Que vas-tu devenir sans eux pour te guider ?

Murtagh devint soudainement livide. Comment avait-il su ? Son visage l'avait-il trahit ? Ce serait une première.

- Tes traits ne parlent pas, Murtagh, C'est moi qui lis dans tes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert, ce n'est pas de la magie, juste un don très utile que je suis très heureux de posséder.

Le jeune homme embarrassé protégea alors son esprit comme à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas seul et Edward dût reconnaître que c'était efficace. Murtagh sembla se statufier, perdu dans ses pensées et ses doutes.

Le vampire sauta de sa branche avec l'agilité d'un félin et s'approcha du jeune garçon sur ses gardes, appuyant chacun de ses pas, comme pour retarder ce qu'il allait dire.

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider et te dire pourquoi tu es venu, je te suis redevable après tout … fit-il d'une voix enchanteresse.

A l'ombre des arbres, ses traits semblaient encore plus fins et doux, et son visage parfaitement proportionné encadrait un léger sourire en coin.

- Tu es arrivé à deviner des choses que je ne sais pas moi-même ? Si ton extra lucidité n'a pas de limite, dis moi ce que tu penses que je vais faire maintenant !

Parfaitement satisfait, Edward montra toutes ses dents sans défaut et dit lentement et d'une voix doucereuse :

- Maintenant ? Tu vas te laisser faire ….

- Quoi ?

Edward approcha sa main gelée du visage froid de Murtagh et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, attendant la moindre réaction de sa victime, mais ce dernier, figé entre l'incompréhension et la peur de comprendre, ne bougeait pas.

Les doigts d'Edward rencontrèrent finalement une des mèches sombres qui s'emmêlaient devant ses yeux noirs et la mit sur le côté de son visage. Leurs regards, bien qu'habités par des sentiments différents vrillèrent quelques instants l'un dans l'autre, faisant voler en éclats le scepticisme d'un Murtagh effaré.

- Mais…

Ce dernier n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre geste, comme foudroyé par les éclairs qui s'échappaient des iris ambrés d'Edward. Il était immobile, comme vidé de toute envie de se défendre, chaque geste du vampire était aimanté, annihilait sa force, brisait sa volonté et sa fermeté.

Murtagh tourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Il sentait tout son corps se réveiller sous la proximité du jeune homme. Il devait résister, mais résister contre quoi ? Contre les faiblesses de son corps jeune et désireux ? Ou lutter contre cette attirance soudaine et incompréhensible qui lui faisait imaginer des choses inconcevables ?

Il attrapa sans ménagement le poignet d'Edward pour le faire arrêter. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et enchaîna :

- Ce n'est pas la vengeance qui t'a amené ici, Murtagh … C'est la tentation, l'envie de connaître l'envie…

Puis, s'approchant de son oreille, si près que le jeune homme frissonna :

- … L'attirance du désir...

A ces mots, les entrailles de Murtagh se retournèrent. Son esprit explosa, créant en lui une confusion à laquelle il ne pouvait mettre fin. C'était faux. Il regarda Edward, jaugeant son assurance et sa sincérité, mais celui-ci semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il était maintenant sûr qu'il n'avait pas traversé toutes ces lieues pour se faire vengeance, non. Pourquoi alors ?

Il se s'approcha d'un petit rocher sur lequel il s'assit pour mieux réfléchir.

Il chassait sans relâche l'idée du vampire, l'écartant des possibilités qui expliqueraient sa venue, mais celle ci revenait toujours, assaillant ses pensées, comme renforcée par le manque d'alternative.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Edward, avides et impatients qui le dévoraient et embrasaient chaque partie de son corps qu'ils parcouraient sans retenue ni pudeur. Il se surprit à apprécier ce regard indécent qui le détaillait toujours plus... C'était donc vrai. Il se leva brusquement, réveillé par un ultime sursaut de conscience

- NON !

Son poing s'abattit sur le rocher qui lui servait de siège un instant plus tôt, le brisant dans un immense fracas en une dizaine de gros morceaux qu'il écrasa du pied de toutes ses forces.

Comment ? Comment était-il possible que ce fût vrai ? Il avait toujours été seul, froid avec les autres pour éviter la traîtrise, mais cette fois le vrai coupable de trahison, c'était son inconscient.

Sa tête fût emportée dans un tourbillon de vertiges et la moindre réflexion lui était insupportable, seule la voix douce et compatissante d'Edward l'arracha de sa torpeur.

- Je suis désolé, je crois que je vais m'en aller, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde, fit-il en observant du coin de l'œil les vestiges de l'innocent bloc de granit.

- Tu restes, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- D'accord ! Comment refuser lorsque c'est si gentiment demandé ?

Pour toute réponse, un regard rempli d'animosité, voilé par quelques mèches noires, écrasa son humeur sarcastique et l'intima au silence.

Les yeux dans les nuages, Murtagh se laissait aller à la contemplation du ciel à travers les branches de chêne éparses, s'appliquant à tourner le dos à Edward afin de l'ignorer pour le moment.

Celui ci, loin d'avoir été découragé, approcha lentement et sans bruit de lui avant de placer tendrement ses mains sur les hanches d'un Murtagh aux aguets.

A peine leurs peaux furent-elle en contact que le brun décocha un rapide coup de poing au visage du vampire qui alla s'écraser 20 mètres plus loin contre un arbre. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Murtagh était déjà là pour le maintenir coincé contre le vieux chêne.

Leurs respirations étaient proches l'une de l'autre, chacun pouvant humer leur haleine de vampire, douce et froide.

- En temps normal je ne me serais pas pardonné de t'avoir transformé, mais dès que tu es arrivé, j'ai vu que tu étais plus que satisfait de cette demi-vie aux pouvoirs impressionnants.

Son souffle se rapprocha encore de celui de Murtagh et une de ses mains se posa sur sa hanche, remontant le long de son dos parcouru de cicatrices.

Le brun réprima une vague de frisson. La seule présence du corps pâle et glacé d'Edward si proche du sien l'enivrait au plus haut point.

Perdant tout contrôle, il ferma les yeux, sa main vint se poser délicatement sur la joue de son créateur, pour la caresser, la sentir, fraîche et dure sous ses doigts inexperts avant de dire :

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça ? Tu sens bien que je te déteste non ? Alors pourquoi t'acharner ?

- Seuls les jeunes humains croient que la haine est l'ennemie de l'amour. Or, l'inverse de l'amour c'est l'indifférence, et il serait stupide d'oser dire que tu es indifférent à moi, chuchota-t-il à proximité de sa nuque.

Comme pour prouver ses paroles, les mains d'Edward se déposèrent sur son bassin et l'attirèrent brusquement contre le sien, arrachant un petit gémissement de surprise à Murtagh qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Toujours pas convaincu ?

- La ferme ! fit-il en s'éloignant précipitamment d'un pas décidé. Tu as gagné, je te laisse à ta solitude.

- Tout ceci est curieux Murtagh.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois pour voir le sourire narquois et les yeux baissés d'Edward, adossé contre l'arbre les bras croisés.

- Quoi donc ? Tu me croyais incapable de me contrôler ? rétorqua sèchement Murtagh.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, dit-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Le plus curieux en réalité c'est que tu ne t'en vas pas tel un brave homme ayant résisté à tous les tourments de la volonté ou aux appels insatiables du désirs, non ...

Il releva la tête et ses yeux moqueurs et dorés croisèrent ceux enflammés et haineux de Murtagh qui se retourna pour s'éloigner, avant de continuer :

- Tu t'en vas parce que tu es effrayé ... Tu as plus peur de la délicatesse d'une caresse, de la douceur d'un baiser que de la brutalité d'une armée de sauvages ! Moi qui te croyais capable d'affronter ce sentiment, je t'avoue que je suis déçu de te voir fuir la tendresse comme un enfant fuirait les coins obscurs de sa chambre...

- SILENCE !

Murtagh se retourna d'un coup et fondit sur Edward sans prévenir, l'écrasant contre le chêne qui vola en éclats et ils atterrirent plus loin dans un grand bruit sourd. Assis sur son bassin, dominant son adversaire, Murtagh attrapa sa tunique et s'approcha de ses lèvres pour y déposer le plus doux et léger baiser qu'il lui fût possible de donner. Des secondes longues comme des minutes passèrent tandis que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, se caressaient. Le temps, témoin de cet élan de tendresse semblait s'être arrêté, immortalisant ce contact langoureux, léger et affectueux, empreint de spontanéité et de retenue.

Relevant la tête, s'arrachant à ces lèvres désirables qui lui faisaient tant envie, Murtagh envoya un sourire vainqueur à un Edward déconcerté, et fit d'une voix qui masquait tout juste l'émotion qui venait de le prendre :

- Etonnant hein, même la douceur ne m'effraye pas.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon attrapa à son tour Murtagh par la tunique et le ramena à lui, pour un autre baiser. Leurs lèvres ne se touchait pas tendrement, elles se dévoraient, attisées par la passion et la monté incontrôlable du désir.


	3. Bloody Hunger

Voila enfin le chapitre 3 qui lance définitivement l'histoire . . Je m'excuse d'avoir été long, mais j'ai eu plus de peine à trouver du temps pour écrire avec les cours, les exams, etc enfin vous connaissez !

Je tiens à préciser que j'écris tout ceci et que je suis un homme terriblement Fan de Yaoi mignons et torrides (D'où ma tentative d'écriture ! .). Je remercie les reviewers et touuuutes les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favorite list

Merci à tous ! Sur ce bonne lecture and ... Go review !

* * *

**Chapter 3**** : Bloody hunger**

* * *

- Draumr kopa

Eragon écarquilla les yeux pour voir la surface de l'eau remuer et tourbillonner lascivement. La couleur du liquide changea pour devenir émeraude et bleu clair, révélant l'image d'une clairière à l'aspect paisible et d'un ciel azuré.

Le miroir fît brusquement apparaître deux silhouettes. Eragon ouvrit davantage les yeux pour voir un homme brun, mais ce dernier fut soudainement renversé pour se retrouver en position allongée, dominé par un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur rouille. Il s'arracha à la vision du miroir avec inquiétude et il courut aussi vite que possible dans la zone de la ville réservée à Saphira.

Il savait plus ou moins ou c'était, il n'en était pas sûr, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devrait à nouveau chercher, tandis qu'à la surface de l'eau, s'estompait le reflet noir des cheveux longs et bruns de Murtagh.

...

La région verdoyante était encore humide, réchauffée par les rayons ardents et dorés du soleil. Murtagh avait l'impression de fixer cet astre, tant les yeux d'Edward dans lesquels il était plongé ressemblaient à cette étoile, inexorablement brûlants et aveuglants

Allongés dans l'herbe, face à face, ils étaient immobiles et froids, n'osant pas se toucher de peur d'attiser une nouvelle fois leur passion difficilement contenue.

Edward fît glisser ses yeux sur les courbes gracieuses et musclées, sur les bras jeunes et puissants de Murtagh, sur ce corps de félin tout entier qui semblait ronronner silencieusement au passage de son regard impudique et provoquant.

Le brun quant à lui, tendit sa main pour effleurer la joue tendre et glaciale de son compagnon qui ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse délicate. Abandonnant toute idée de calmer leurs ardeurs, Edward s'approcha de lui au ralentit avec l'espoir de l'inquiéter, et mit son visage à proximité du sien. Aux lèvres d'Ed s'accrocha un grand sourire, qui fit découvrir aux entrailles de Murtagh les joies et sensations d'un saut dans le vide.

- Murtagh …. Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun se jeta sur ses lèvres afin que ce regard posé sur son visage cesse de lui brûler la peau et d'affoler son cœur.

Baiser précipité, douceur infinie. Edward se dit que si Murtagh continuait à se montrer aussi adorable et timide, il ne pourrait pas lui garantir de rester sage bien longtemps.

Cette passion vint à bout de ses résistances. Ed quitta ces lèvres dévorantes pour lui souffler dans la nuque et faire appel aux frissons de désir. Murtagh se crispa lorsqu'il sentit une langue remonter le long de son cou et s'activer à le lécher toujours plus, s'enivrant à goûter le parfum de sa peau blanche.

- Hey ! C'est une attaque par derrière ça, pas très loyal.

- Tu as perdu d'avance ...

Murtagh sentit les lèvres de son amant dessiner un sourire sur son cou qu'il léchait avait avidité et envie.

- La riposte sera terrible si tu continues...

- Je n'en attends pas moins... répondit Edward

- Je te le ferais regretter, ironisa le garçon soumis à une torture qui était tout sauf désagréable. Très bien, tu auras été prévenu...

Ce dernier se dégagea et attrapa la bouche de son compagnon au regard amusé.

Leurs lèvres se pinçaient à peine et le brun mêlant audace et désir, entreprit de faire glisser lentement sa main sous le vêtement d'Edward, redessinant avec adresse ses formes dignes d'Apollon, ses abdominaux clairement définis, remontant précautionneusement vers ses pectoraux dont la forme et la dureté le firent rougir de jalousie.

Lorsque Murtagh se sentit prêt à affronter de nouveau son regard incandescent, il leva les yeux vers lui pour dire :

- Tout bon stratège est capable d'organiser une attaque par un chemin détourné. On gagne plus facilement du terrain sur l'ennemi...

Sa main attrapa ses pectoraux pour les caresser fiévreusement, appuyant chacun de ses gestes avec fermeté et passion. Edward émit un long soupir de contentement et ferma les yeux pour en profiter autant que possible, mais Murtagh cessa son geste pour remonter encore et il sortit sa main par le col, les doigts menaçants, ouverts sur la gorge d'Ed à découvert.

- Et maintenant tu t'avoues vaincu ?

- Abandonne les faux espoirs, ce sont forcement des déceptions..

A ces mots, ses mains vinrent emprisonner celle de Murtagh, complètement immobilisé.

- Perdu ! fit Edward triomphant

Murtagh se leva légèrement et s'assit sur Edward aussi bien que le permettait son bras entravé.

- Echec et mat, répondit-il en souriant, tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur Edward, vaincu.

Il l'embrassa de toute la force de sa volonté, soustrayant à son compagnon la moindre envie de répliquer.

Leurs lèvres se dévoraient, embrasant leur visage tout entier. N'y tenant plus, Edward fit sortir sa langue et lécha les lèvres de Murtagh comme pour demander la permission. Celles ci s'écartèrent sans attendre et leurs langues se touchèrent subrepticement.

Eprouvé par ce contact, Murtagh rassembla les morceaux de son esprit en perdition pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscient. Aimantes et attentionnées, leur bouche fusionnèrent et ils découvrirent ensemble la saveur de l'autre, la vraie douceur, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été jusqu'à présent, si près de leur vraie nature et du fond de leur être, si près de leurs envies cachées.

La puissante passion qui les étreignait, faisait grimper leur adrénaline, et leur cœur s'emballait dans une course désordonnée toujours plus précipitée leur donnant par moments l'impression de s'élever, plus légers que l'air.

Esclaves des pulsions de son corps, les mains de Murtagh redessinaient avec envie chacun des muscles de son compagnon, effleurant à peine la peau qui frémissait sans cesse sous ces caresses désormais habiles et expertes.

Toujours dominant, il mit son visage à proximité du ventre d'Edward qui semblait se tordre de peur et d'impatience à l'approche de cette bouche désirable prête à le dévorer.

Murtagh s'arrêta au dessus et souffla légèrement autour du nombril, telle une caresse invisible et sournoise.

Il souffla ainsi son désir sur tout le ventre, remontant la veste d'Ed au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, se faisant violence pour ne pas toucher cette peau qui l'obsédait. Il ne devait pas craquer le premier, pas cette fois, il se devait de montrer à Edward qu'il n'était pas aussi incompétent qu'il laissait l'entendre.

Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à se révolter de cette torture éprouvante en le repoussant et vint à son tour soulever la veste de Murtagh pour faire glisser ses mains sur son ventre avide de caresses.

Le brun ferma les yeux et attrapa les bras d'Ed, comme pour en contrôler les mouvements, mais seuls ses doigts se crispaient sur les membres tendus vers son ventre, tant il était affecté par ses caresses insoutenables. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur le visage d'Edward, tandis que sa victime tremblait presque à chacun de ses gestes adroits, toujours plus éprouvé par ce contact électrisant.

Une caresse plus audacieuse que les autres tira un gémissement inattendu à Murtagh qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, stupéfait du bruit qu'il venait de faire, et il s'avoua immédiatement vaincu, forçant précipitamment les mains à quitter son torse. Il fît mine de remettre sa veste correctement, un regard accusateur posé sur son compagnon qui retenait avec peine son hilarité.

- C'est si drôle que ça ? fit-il provocateur.

Edward acquiesça silencieusement et eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur de vengeance dans les yeux du brun, qui se plaça au dessus de lui, avant de descendre jusqu'au cou pour y déposer ses lèvres. Elles étaient délicates, parsemant toute la zone de baisers de plus en plus appuyés, de plus en plus pressants, emportés dans les tourbillons du désir ascendant, toujours plus passionnés et enflammés.

Les paupières closes, Edward sentit une pointe humide mouiller son cou, s'activant à goûter une nouvelle fois sa peau blanche.

La langue de Murtagh devint de plus en plus frénétique, tandis que, allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils vibraient ensemble au rythme de leur respiration effrénée, et les yeux du brun s'assombrirent, tandis que sa langue fût remplacée par des crocs acérés, griffant de toutes parts le cou d'Ed, prêts à se planter violemment dans sa jugulaire...

Murtagh se retira vivement. « Que se passe-t-il ? » pensa-t-il, la respiration haletante et les yeux exorbités, témoins de ce qui avait failli se produire.

Leur regard se croisa et ils se comprirent immédiatement.

- C'est ça la faim alors ?... ... ...C'est aussi dur que je m'y attendais, c'est même encore pire lorsqu'on se fait surprendre ...commença Murtagh.

- Le plus ennuyeux c'est que j'ai déjà chassé dans la région et il n'y a plus rien d'assez gros à des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres... J'aurais dû y penser... Bien ce n'est pas grave, bois mon sang !

- Hein ?

- Comme on a un peu le même ça devrait te calmer pour un bon moment.

- C'est stupide comme idée ... Tu ne vois pas un autre moyen ? Peut-être que si je pars maintenant ...

- Oui évidemment ! Pars maintenant et si jamais tu as envie de casser la croûte en chemin, tu pourras toujours t'arrêter pour massacrer une innocente famille isolée, c'est ça oui, c'est hors de question. Bois mon sang !

- Hey ! Je veux pas non plus te blesser ... enfin ...Je risque d'avoir encore besoin de toi... s'expliqua-il en envoyant un rictus lourd de sous-entendus.

- Je serais toujours d'aplomb crois moi ! fit Ed en lui renvoyant son sourire. Maintenant, Bois moi !

Murtagh chercha dans son regard la moindre crainte, la moindre peur, mais il affichait une ferme détermination. Il ne cèderait pas.

- ... Si tu y tiens tellement ...

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, et puis ça te donnera l'occasion de me faire ce que je t'ai fais ! Une sorte de vengeance !

- Je t'ai dis que je n'arrivais pas à t'en vouloir.

Edward s'approcha et prit les mains à nouveau froides de Murtagh, les attirant jusqu'à ces lèvres pour y déposer un baiser chaste puis il leva les yeux vers le brun. Murtagh lisait dans son regard emplit de tendresse et d'affection, qu'il faisait ce sacrifice pour lui, se donnant entièrement et sans aucune réserve. A cette pensée il sentit son cœur se serrer et sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Le regard d'Edward, doré et appuyé le rappela à la réalité.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Murtagh vint l'embrasser sur la joue, puis glissa le long de son cou en quelques baisers furtifs, avant de relever les yeux une dernière fois.

- Bien, j'y vais

Ed prit le cou de Murtagh et l'approcha du sien pour que leurs corps se rapprochent et se touchent à peine. Puis ses bras vinrent enserrer sa taille dans un ultime moment de sérénité, sûrement le dernier avant que Murtagh ne perde tout contrôle de lui-même.

Tous deux fermèrent les yeux et respirèrent profondément, gravant chaque instant de cette étreinte dans leur esprit et profitant longuement de ce premier moment particulier et intime.

Murtagh soupira, touché par cette affection si étrange qui émanait de lui à l'attention d'Edward.

Comment pouvait-on être si beau ? Si captivant ? Un seul de ces regard briserait la plus solide des volonté. Qui ne tomberait pas sous son charme de gentleman aux forces illimitées, ses mots parfois durs et vrais mais souvent envoûtants et séduisants.

Cependant, Murtagh devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas réellement cela qui l'empêchait de lâcher son amant. Il serra encore plus Edward, enfouit la tête dans son épaule à peine plus haute que la sienne et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour essayer de connaître la source de son abattement. Certes, il n'appréciait pas spécialement blesser qui que ce soit, mais après tout ce n'était qu'une blessure qui guérirait sûrement très vite sur un vampire... Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient ensemble des derniers rayons de soleil qui faisaient rayonner leur peau de vampire, avant que le crépuscule ne s'installe et que la nuit ne les couvre de son voile sombre.

Les quelques secondes qu'il lui avait semblé passer dans ses bras se sont avérées être plusieurs minutes déjà lorsque Ed le sortit de sa rêverie en lui caressant la joue du revers de la main. Murtagh ouvrit ses yeux noirs ensommeillés et dit sans conviction :  
- Ed ...  
- Tout ira bien, je te fais confiance, fit-il en souriant toujours.  
A moitié somnolent, il se dégagea de son épaule pour lui embrasser le cou de nombreuses fois il laissa sa langue errer sur sa gorge déployée, humidifiant chaque parcelle de cette peau douce, froide et dure comme la pierre. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient un peu plus à chaque instant, chaque baiser devenait plus appuyé, plus pressant et toujours plus passionné. Les pupilles noires, les mains crispées dans le dos d'Edward, Murtagh sortit ses canines sans avoir l'intention de se retenir, tant le désir sanglant qui l'étreignait était puissant.

Sa langue laissa la place à ses canines qui griffèrent la peau nue férocement, entaillant à peine le cou de sorte que seul le goût du sang arrivait à ses lèvres.

Ce parfum enivrait ses sens et lui faisait oublier les promesses qu'il s'était fait à lui-même.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Edward, ça n'avait pas d'intérêt, il ne fallait pas le faire souffrir inutilement.

Toutes ces pensées étaient désormais révolues, tandis qu'il déchirait un morceau de chair pour boire le sang qui coulait à flots et ses pensées plus troublées que jamais étaient écrasées par l'envie insoutenable de ce corps à sa merci.

Plantant profondément ses crocs dans l'épaule d'Ed, il aspira avec une joie non dissimulée le liquide rouge qui s'échappait de toutes parts. Edward grimaça mais il se surprit à apprécier cette douleur profonde et vive qu'il subissait, immobilisé, coincé, dominé, tel un corps donné en offrande au plus sanguinaire des meurtriers.

Il ne savait quoi ressentir, son épaule s'insurgeait de ce supplice et son ventre hurlait son envie de violence et de souffrance, comme si il était intérieurement tiraillé entre douleur et plaisir. Cependant, l'un ne compensait pas l'autre : il souffrait à en pleurer et son bas ventre bouillonnait intensément. Il était également sûr d'une chose, son corps ne pourrait résister à cette torture bien longtemps.

Les lèvres de Murtagh se déchaînaient sur la plaie béante, tandis que le sang tâchait leurs vêtements désormais pourpres. Les canines se plantèrent à nouveau avec force dans l'épaule blessée tirant un gémissement plaintif à Edward dont les yeux se révulsèrent lorsque le plaisir le submergea.

A chaque meurtrissure, à chaque blessure, à chaque coup de crocs, Edward soupirait, les yeux dans le vide et se délectait de ces violentes sensations qui le faisaient vibrer de tout son être. Il menaçait de perdre conscience, tant les émotions le bousculaient en vagues successives qui s'amplifiaient incessamment.

N'y tenant plus, il retira brusquement la tête rougie de Murtagh et releva le buste pour l'embrasser immédiatement avec une fougue et une passion sans égale, se fichant éperdument de se souiller de sa propre essence. Leurs langues partageaient ce goût si cher aux vampires, toujours plus rapides, toujours plus pressantes, tentant de se fondre l'une dans l'autre pour être intimement liées, unies dans une harmonie sanglante.

Edward déchaîna ses pulsions, tandis que le ballet incessant de ses mains sur le corps de Murtagh se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Ses paumes caressaient le bassin de Murtagh sur le sien, tandis que ses doigts s'évertuaient en vain à faire descendre son pantalon. Leurs vêtements de lin empêchaient leur peau de s'effleurer mais ils laissaient s'échapper la chaleur de leurs corps fiévreux.

Ed quitta ses lèvres meurtries et descendit vers son cou offert. Il sortit à son tour les canines mais ces dernières vinrent agripper le tissu pour le déchirer lentement comme de la dentelle.

Murtagh prit un air choqué et dit d'un air faussement outré :

- Ah ouais ?

Il repoussa avec force son adversaire qui eu à nouveau le plaisir d'être dominé. Edward lui jeta un oeil concupiscent et se mordit vicieusement la lèvre en signe d'impatience. Murtagh ne se fît pas attendre posa avec douceur ses mains sur son buste, avant d'agripper férocement le tissu et de l'arracher complètement sous le regard attisé d'un Edward enchanté.

Leurs torses nus, si blancs et si musclés étaient proches, à même de se toucher. Tel un félin, il descendit vers le ventre d'Ed et déposa autour de son nombril, des baisers à peine appuyés. Ce simple contact faisait frémir sa victime et lui arrachait de profonds grognements. Il remonta tout le torse, faisant glisser sa langue le long de chacune de ses formes graciles, insistant sur la courbe de ses abdominaux qui provoquait les soupirs et les plaintes d'Edward. Sa langue s'attarda sur les endroits ou le sang avait traversé le tissu et il en profitait pour calmer définitivement sa faim lancinante.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter une telle torture ? Dit Ed avec lenteur.

- C'est ta punition...

- Pour ... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu fais souffrir mon bas ventre !

- Dois-je m'en excuser ?

- Oh non surtout pas ! Mais laisse-moi te punir quand même ...

Edward surmonta ses envies pour lui envoyer un regard faussement indigné et Murtagh se pencha aussitôt sur son compagnon, les mains aux côtés de son visage et se plaça juste au dessus pour assaillir ce regard brûlant de ses yeux marmoréens

- Allez, ça suffit maintenant...viens contre moi.. supplia Ed.

Ses mains vinrent agripper son dos nu pour essayer de le ramener tout contre lui mais Murtagh résista, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- S'il te plaît...

Murtagh demeura immobile, toujours souriant.

- S'il te plaît...

Le jeune homme brun savoura sa nouvelle victoire et embrassa Edward avec toute l'affection et la force qu'il pouvait concentrer en un baiser avant de se laisser glisser sur lui. Le coeur aux anges, Ed embrassait son amant avec ardeur en mordillant les douces lèvres dont il rêvait à chaque instant depuis des jours.

Aujourd'hui cette bouche, ces lèvres, ce corps étaient à lui et cela le rendait terriblement heureux. Il avait sous ses yeux l'objet de ses fantasmes, parangon de beauté et de force, désirable à mourir, mais ce qu'Edward voulait véritablement se trouvait au delà des caprices de la passion physique, même si à ce moment précis, il voulait uniquement goûter au charme du corps de son amant.

Emportés dans un tourbillon de sentiments, ils tentaient de s'attacher l'un à l'autre, de fusionner ensemble, d'unir la moindre parcelle de leur peau incandescente, pour ressentir l'autre et apaiser leur coeur assaillit d'émotions légères tandis leur langues se caressaient toujours avec tendresse. Les derniers rayons du soleil vinrent caresser leur peau blanche, et la fraîcheur du soir s'installa aussitôt, sans tiédir la ferveur de leur baiser.

Troublant la paix du crépuscule, un cri inhumain se fît entendre tout proche d'eux, tandis que l'ombre immense d'un dragon d'azur les recouvrit. La peur les immobilisa, mais rien ne fût plus effroyable que le regard vide d'Eragon posé sur leur corps à demi nu : froid, inexpressif. Le regard mort d'un frère victime de trahison.


	4. Broken Dream

Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoila enfin après des semaines de lutte et de galère pour torcher ce fichu BAC et prendre un petit peu de vacances (si si ! o J'ai une vie XD)

Je m'excuse du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire ce chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (vous avez vu ?! vous avez vu ?! ) :p

Ici, l'histoire se développe plus qu'elle n'offre de véritables scènes (et oui faut pas que ça traine non plus T.T). J'espère malgré tout qu'il conviendra aux adorables et gentils lecteurs que vous faitent n'est ce pas (dites oui u.u) xD

Prochain chapitre : peut-être avant septembre T.T

Bonne lectuuuure :)

(Grand merci à Lya, /kiss à Flore, et bisou humide à la-ptite-fee-clochette :' ).

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Broken Dream**

* * *

Virevoltant dans l'air frais du soir, une feuille de chêne frôla la joue d'Eragon avant de se poser doucement sur son épaule. Ce dernier, assis contre un arbre, regarda avec méchanceté l'innocente feuille d'automne sur son vêtement.

Imaginant la tête de son aîné, il la chassa froidement d'un revers de la main et la regarda avec plaisir s'écraser au sol, avant de la broyer férocement avec le pouce. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser de son esprit l'image de son frère, mais celle-ci s'imposa au cœur même du fond noir de ses yeux clos, inexorablement captivant, avec cet air moqueur qui lui renversait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Eragon porta sa main à sa poitrine douloureuse. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Ce qui venait de se passer lui avait creusé un trou dans la poitrine, exposant son cœur fragile au monde hostile et inconnu de ses sentiments fraternels.

« Ai-je réellement mérité de souffrir ainsi ? » pensa-t-il, tandis que ses doigts effleuraient nerveusement les plus hauts brins d'herbes à ses pieds.

Si la vision de son frère dans les bras d'un autre, et d'un homme qui plus est, avait été un choc violent, ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction de Murtagh lorsqu'il lui avait demandé des explications, et plus encore ...

Il avait effectivement tout vu de ce moment qui paraissait si intime.

Son frère s'était fait caresser, s'était fait embrasser par...par un autre... Et puis après, il s'était juste ridiculisé devant lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi humilié.

Eragon fronça les sourcils...Par un autre que lui ? Il fit la moue, ennuyé par ce constat.

« Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je me fiche éperdument de Murtagh et de ses petits amusements. Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut de son corps sali, de... de ses longues mains agiles, ses jolies et douces lèvres... »

Eragon arracha violemment de l'herbe, énervé par les dérives de son esprit malade. Il n'avait pas de doute sur le fait qu'il aimait Murtagh, mais à quel niveau ? Et il pensait à ce moment précis le détester au moins tout autant...

Irrité de se trouver dans une impasse sentimentale et affective, Eragon fit la moue puérilement lorsque son aîné, assis un peu plus loin aux côtés d'Edward, le regarda avec inquiétude, Eragon espérait qu'il était au moins conscient du trouble qu'il avait provoqué en lui. Son cœur était lacéré et semblait avoir abandonné tout espoir.

« Il ne doit pas m'aimer...C'est tout... »

Ses yeux embués mirent au défi ceux d'un Murtagh gêné et attristé. Eragon se sentait plus minable que jamais, Il était perdu entre ses sentiments et le besoin de lui en vouloir, de lui montrer que ça l'affectait vraiment avec l'espoir que Murtagh se rende compte à quel point il l'aimait.

Les mots de son frère l'avaient meurtris et ses yeux reflétaient tout ce qui passait en lui : noirs de haine, et rouges de chagrin, mais toujours brûlants de désir.

**FLASH BACK**

Pure et solitaire, une larme cristalline s'installa au coin de son œil vitreux. Son regard était captivé par une image qui était en train de s'imprimer douloureusement dans son esprit : Deux corps gorgés de passion et d'envie, se mouvants l'un contre l'autre dans une cadence lente et voluptueuse.

Cette tendresse entre hommes l'aurait surement fait rougir si seulement un des deux jeunes hommes n'était pas son frère et si l'autre garçon n'était pas une chose inhumaine. Oui, il se serait contenté de s'excuser et se serait retiré prestement, mais dans ce cas là, seul son air hébété et son silence répondaient à leur immobilité. Devant lui se tenaient Murtagh et l'animal qui l'avait mordu.

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, avec le vain espoir de voir cette scène tout droit sortie d'un mauvais rêve s'évanouir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Mais ils étaient toujours là, tous les deux tournés vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts et le regard inquisiteur, à l'affut de la moindre réaction qui promettait d'être explosive.

Son visage restait pourtant inexpressif. Il était totalement engourdit par la violence du choc, et ce manque de réaction ragaillardit Murtagh qui tenta de se relever pour approcher son frère.

Cependant, les poings d'Eragon se mirent soudainement à trembler et il jugea qu'il était préférable d'éviter les provocations suicidaires, aussi, il s'assit sagement à côté d'Edward décontracté, qui ne quittait plus des yeux le dragonnier.

Murtagh ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Eragon tourna brusquement la tête vers lui d'un mouvement presque mécanique, et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent d'une façon qui n'avait rien de naturel. Cette fois encore, son frère ravala son courage et attendit avec angoisse la fin de cette profonde crise d'hystérie.

Les secondes passèrent, mais Eragon ne semblait pas vouloir les laisser bouger. Son regard meurtrier les convainquit d'attendre que son attitude de traumatisé disparaisse. Un instant plus tard, Eragon cligna des yeux et sembla revenir à lui, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent et son regard s'embrasa d'un feu noir. Il regarda Murtagh dans les yeux et dit avec méchanceté et douceur :

- Dis moi un peu Murtagh, c'était quoi cette mascarade à l'instant avec notre ami suceur de sang ? Non pas que ca me dérange, fit-il en éclatant d'un rire proche de l'hystérie. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais effectivement en train de lui monter dessus ! demanda-t-il en souriant.

Murtagh le regarda, muet d'effroi.

- REPONDS IMBECILE ! Je veux savoir si oui on non j'ai rêvé, si oui ou non tu m'as trahis, si oui ou non tu étais en train de monter cet espèce d'animal qui t'a presque tué ! ALORS ? OUI OU NON ?

- Il ne faut pas voir cela comme ..

- Oui ou non ? Coupa-t-il.

Murtagh le regarda, désemparé. Il savait qu'il avait raison et que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver.

- Oui. Finit-il par répondre.

Eragon le regarda avec dégoût, se retourna et se dirigea aussitôt vers Saphira, sortant son épée. Comme il s'y attendait, Murtagh se releva et courût à sa suite pour le retenir, mais à quelques pas de lui, Eragon se retourna, pointe de l'épée en avant, menaçant d'embrocher son frère s'il continuait sur sa lancée.

- Essaye seulement de m'approcher...dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Murtagh regarda intensément son frère et ses yeux descendirent lentement vers la pointe de l'épée qui touchait son torse nu. Avait-il perdu l'esprit ? Certes Murtagh comprenait qu'il soit en colère, mais au point de le menacer ainsi ?

Il plongea encore dans son regard dur et glacial et décida que le mieux à faire était de mesurer à quel point il était déterminé. Défiant l'épée meurtrière, le garçon brun continua à avancer lentement malgré la pointe qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau, même si grâce au don d'Edward il ne risquait pas de saigner,

Cependant, dans son ignorance, Eragon se sentit obligé de fléchir le bras pour ne pas le tuer, et il se mit même à reculer car Murtagh marchait résolument vers lui, sans craintes. Il accéléra pour aller plus vite que son jeune frère aux traits déformés par la panique grandissante puis lorsqu'il fût proche de lui, il écarta l'épée d'un revers de la main avant de l'enserrer dans ses bras.

Eragon n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour se défendre, il perdait toujours ce genre de duel, et puis il ne ressentait pas l'envie de se dégager de ces bras protecteurs

- Je suis désolé Eragon. Sincèrement...

- Tais-toi ...

Jusqu'alors spectateur de la scène, Edward se leva, face à Eragon :

- Ca suffit maintenant, lâche-le.

Murtagh se mordit la lèvre et Eragon serra son épée dans sa main, avant de répondre avec méchanceté :

- Ah ? Qu'est ce que t'es toi ?

Edward disparut soudainement de son champ de vision, mais à peine put-il s'en rendre compte, qu'il sentit les bras de Murtagh se desserrer autour de lui. Edward luttait contre Murtagh pour les séparer, mais ce dernier, ne voulant pas écraser Eragon s'avoua vaincu, relâcha immédiatement son étreinte et dit avec force :

- Méfie-toi de ce que tu lui fais.

Edward pris Eragon par le col et le souleva devant lui.

- J'avais dit : « Lâche-le », n'est ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond assena un énorme coup d'épée sur le bras qui le tenait, mais la lame rebondit dessus comme sur un bloc de granit et sous la violence du choc, elle lui échappa.

Ses yeux horrifiés allaient et venaient entre le bras intact de son ennemi et Zar'roc gisant sur le sol. Edward grimaça :

- Ce n'était pas très aimable ! Peut-être désires-tu connaître les joies du vol sans dragon ?

- Ed ca suffit, intervint Murtagh.

- Tu connais son petit nom ? Interrogea Eragon qui sentit ses joues s'empourprer de colère et ses entrailles s'emmêler

- Il faudrait que tu me laisses le temps de t'expliquer Eragon !

- Et si tu l'avais fait avant ? Au lieu de partir comme un voleur ? Tu es vraiment la personne la plus invivable et la plus insociable que je connaisse !

Murtagh ferma les yeux.

- Edward ? Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls quelques minutes s'il te plait ?

- Comme tu veux, répondit-il docilement en lâchant Eragon qui s'écrasa au sol comme une masse.

Ce dernier grommela et se releva pour voir Edward disparaître instantanément

- Quelques minutes ? Il a intérêt à ne plus jamais revenir si tu veux mon avis...

- Eragon, tais toi maintenant... Bien ... Comme tu le sais, Edward m'a mordu le jour où tu ... es venu m'aider. Je te dois surement la vie. Tout ce que je souhaitais après m'être réveillé, c'était de le tuer. Je ne t'ai rien dit pour éviter que tu me fasses enfermer quelque part... Mais aussi parce que je ne souhaite pas que tu diriges ma vie. J'ai toujours tout fait comme je l'entendais, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour changer ça. Pourquoi est ce que tout cela t'énerve autant ? Je fais ce que je veux non ? Tu prends ca trop à cœur et ca en devient louche.

Eragon sentit ses entrailles se renverser. Il avait raison.

- Mais ... il a essayé de te tuer ...

- Ce n'est pas exactement cela, beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que je suis partit, et je ne sais pas encore s'il est parfaitement digne de confiance, mais crois moi que tu ne risques rien.

- Mais toi !

- Non plus.

Murtagh sentit que c'était le moment de tester son frère.

- En plus, j'ai décidé de partir quelques temps avec lui, il est plutôt spécial et j'aimerais bien le connaître un peu mieux, fit-il.

Un sourire discret s'installa sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il observait ses moindres réactions.

Eragon se sentit mal à l'aise, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de perdre Murtagh et il ressentit une partie de lui hurler qu'il devait continuer à se battre coûte que coûte.

- Non ... fit-il doucement.

Murtagh lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de dire :

- Ca va pas ?

- Non ... NON !! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, qu'est ce que tu faisais avec lui ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu fais et où ça va te mener ? En plus tu ne le connais même pas ! Pourquoi tu fais ca ?? Et pourquoi ... Pourquoi avec lui ?? ... Bon sang Murtagh ! Si je fais tout ca pour toi c'est parce que ... parce que je t'aime beaucoup, et même si tu m'assures qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne veux pas que tu partes avec lui.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Eragon était très nerveux et sa respiration était rapide.

- Mais si je pars quelques temps avec lui, ca ne veux pas dire que je ne reviendrais pas...

- Je ne veux pas !

- Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi ca te dérange autant ?

Eragon se mordilla la lèvre avec angoisse et son cœur s'emballa soudainement. _« Pourquoi ? » ..._

- Parce que ... c'est comme ça !

- Arrête de faire l'enfant juste deux minutes ... rétorqua son ainé.

L'atmosphère semblait s'être réchauffée brusquement, et l'air se raréfier, tandis que son esprit, son cœur et son corps s'emballaient dans une course effrénée.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes avec lui ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi, je ne suis rien pour toi c'est ça ? Moi .. moi je t'aime ! Et toi tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement, tu me laisses encore seul et sans rien ! Je veux que .. Je te veux avec moi un point c'est tout ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Emporté par le déchainement de ses sentiments, Eragon agrippa le col de Murtagh et dévora ses lèvres avec une ardente passion qui les embrasa tous les deux. Même Murtagh trouvait les lèvres d'Eragon à son goût et semblait enclin à continuer ce baiser fervent.

Seules les mains de son petit frère dans son dos le ramenèrent à la réalité. « Qu'est ce que je fais ? C'est délirant, et pourtant c'est aussi bien qu'avec Ed ... Non ! Ca reste mon frère... Mais quel imbécile ! »

Il se dégagea en douceur de son étreinte et vit le regard humide d'Eragon. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire confus, mais son visage était rayonnant. Murtagh lui caressa la joue du revers de la main, le cœur submergé par la peine. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas Eragon, son frère. C'était contre toutes les lois du monde. Son joli visage, ses expressions si enfantines, son caractère immature et pourtant si adorable, tout cela n'était pas pour lui.

Murtagh soupira, mais Eragon ne perdit pas de temps pour resserrer son ainé contre lui et fermer les yeux.

- Eragon... Non...

Ce dernier enfouit davantage sa tête dans son épaule. Il ne voulait décidemment pas entendre ce que Murtagh avait à lui dire.

- Eragon... ?

silence

- Eragon !

- Mais ferme-la !

- Ah ouais ?

Murtagh repoussa fermement son frère et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Eragon ! Non ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça il me semble non ? Alors je vais partir avec Edward quelques temps... peut être même très longtemps qui sait ? J'ai envie de changer d'air, pas question que je m'enterre ici... Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne m'attache nulle part. Je pensais que tu le savais.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'on pou...

- NON ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne VEUX pas ! Compris ? Je ... Il n'y a pas de « on ».

- ... Tu ... Tu n'es qu'un SALE ENFOIRE !

Murtagh baissa la tête, rongé par les remords. Eragon quant' à lui, alla ramasser son épée et s'éloigna en marchant le plus droit possible, mais sa tête se balançait étrangement de droite à gauche, donnant l'impression qu'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

Il affichait un air calme et paisible, qui aurait pût tromper n'importe qui. Seules ses joues humidifiées par la peine qui le dévorait, trahissaient cette parfaite illusion de sérénité.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Murtagh jeta un énième regard à Eragon, toujours à fulminer dans son coin. Il soupira et s'allongea près d'Edward pour regarder le ciel.

- Si tu cherches les étoiles tu vas être déçu, lui dit son amant.

La nuit était bien avancée et de lourds nuages s'étendaient bel et bien à perte de vue, voilant l'immensité des cieux. De temps à autres, la noirceur de la nuit était éclairée par quelques éclairs, immédiatement suivit d'un puissant grondement.

- Hmmmm. Eragon ... Commença Murtagh.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ?

- Eragon a peur de l'orage...

- ... C'est une blague ? fit Edward amusé.

- Tu n'as qu'à le regarder...

Edward se retourna et vit Eragon serrer les poings à chaque éclair, puis tressaillir à chaque coup de tonnerre.

- Tu es sûr que c'est lui le Grand dragonnier, tueur d'Ombre et futur libérateur de l'Alagaësia ?

- Sûr et certain, répondit Murtagh sans broncher.

- Quelle charmante perspective, répliqua Edward. Oh et puis après tout, il est ce qu'il est ! Ce n'est pas comme si des centaines de millier de personnes comptaient sur lui pour les sauver ! Non vraiment ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait peur de l'orage !

- Tu veux bien sauver son honneur et nous trouver une grotte pour la nuit s'il te plait ? demanda Murtagh en lui prenant doucement la main.

Edward regarda les doigts pâles de Murtagh caresser les siens avec tendresse, et dit avec un air moqueur :

- Je ne réponds pas au chantage affectif, aussi efficace soit-il !

Murtagh déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et regarda intensément l'or qui brillait dans les yeux de son amant. L'inflexibilité d'Edward fondit comme neige au soleil et, se prêtant au jeu, il bougonna :

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais c'est bien parce que j'en ai envie !

Il lui caressa la joue et lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

Murtagh s'approcha d'un pas assuré de son frère et dit fermement :

- Dis-moi seulement pourquoi tu m'as embrassé... Qu'est ce que tu espères ?

Eragon leva ses yeux humides vers lui et dit d'une voix lancinante :

- C'est toi qui m'as embrassé avant de partir l'autre jour Murtagh... Tu sais ? Cette petite attention ... Ce petit bisou que tu m'as fait dans le cou ... C'était pas de l'affection ?...

Les images de la scène ressurgirent dans l'esprit de Murtagh. Ce baiser était en fait une erreur, une façon honteuse de se rattraper alors qu'il était sur le point de mordre son frère.

- Eh bien ... Je ne sais pas.

Malgré tout, il était parfois arrivé que Murtagh s'arrête sur les formes gracieuses de son semi-elfe de frère. Eragon avait de quoi faire tomber à ses pieds n'importe quelle fille, ainsi que de nombreux garçons sensibles à son aura attractive. Il était ce genre de garçon qui vous fait devenir amoureux de lui sans s'en rendre compte et qui tombe des nues lorsque vous lui exprimez vos sentiments.

L'arrivée d'Edward interrompit les pensées de Murtagh.

- J'en ai trouvé quelque unes, mais je vais nous conduire à la moins inconfortable.

- De quoi ? Vous...On va où ? Intervint Eragon qui semblait sortir de sa torpeur.

- Te mettre à l'abri, dit son frère calmement.

- Ah mais non !! Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de...

Le ciel fut déchiré par un éclair, suivit d'un fracas assourdissant qui l'intima au silence.

- ...De rester ici, conclut-il en déglutissant.

- Bien, fit Murtagh qui luttait pour ne pas sourire, tu devrais appeler Saphira, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a préféré aller chasser que bouder avec toi.

- Revoir cette chose ne me dit rien du tout, et je vais nous conduire tous là-bas très rapidement, fit Edward, une lueur maline dans le regard.

Sur ces mots, il attrapa Eragon par la taille et le mit sur son épaule, avant de partir d'une vitesse prodigieuse en direction du refuge pour la nuit sous les hurlements légitimes du dragonnier.

Murtagh secoua la tête, « Décidemment, avec eux rien ne serait facile ». Puis il les suivit tout aussi rapidement mais avec un certain retard pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

L'entrée de la cavité était plus étroite, mais l'espace qui se cachait derrière était tout à fait honorable. Eragon s'en félicita, d'autant plus qu'il pourrait continuer à ignorer royalement tout le monde de manière décente. De ce fait, il s'installa dans le coin le plus chaleureux et isolé, prit le temps de contacter une Saphira enragée et la rassura du mieux qu'il put sur son sort, avant de tourner obstinément le dos aux autres pour s'endormir.

En réalité, le sommeil fuyait Eragon, et ses yeux restaient ouverts. Le garçon ne bougeait que pour essuyer de temps à autres une larme qui lui échappait. Il écoutait les chuchotements des deux autres en conversation et pouvait regarder leur silhouette se mouvoir grâces aux reflets humides de la paroi. Murtagh n'était pourtant pas bavard en général, même avec lui son frère. Cependant, il parlait à l'instant d'une voix légère et enjouée qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il n'était pas comme ça en temps normal ...

Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne le soit qu'avec Edward ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. C'était absurde, on ne sait même pas ce qu'est cet « Edward. ». Ce qui le frustrait le plus c'était de ne pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Parlaient-ils de lui ou bien avaient-ils d'autres sujets plus ... intéressants ?

Les voix se turent brusquement. Un coup d'œil sur la paroi suffit à lui confirmer que c'était la silhouette de Murtagh qui n'y était plus. De toute évidence il était partit prendre l'air seul comme à son habitude.

Eragon se retourna pour guetter son retour. Il n'aurait pas de mal à le voir revenir, la lune éclairait l'entrée de sa lumière pâle. A peine eut-il le temps d'imaginer ce que Murtagh pouvait faire, que ce dernier se présenta à l'ouverture.

Le dragonnier bondit de son coin lorsqu'il vit les reflets rouges du sang maculant ses habits

- MURTAGH !

Visiblement prit de court, Murtagh n'essaya même pas de s'esquiver et laissa Eragon constater la présence du sang de sa toute récente chasse.

- Mais tu n'es pas blessé... Et tu en as dans la ... bouche... Edward ...

Le jeune dragonnier recula maladroitement, pris de panique, mais son frère ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réaliser et le plaqua avec une rapidité et une force surhumaine dans un coin de la cavité.

Leurs visages étaient proches, et Eragon pouvait sentir l'haleine sanglante qui imbibait l'atmosphère et le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Les yeux de Murtagh trahissaient une certaine agitation, et c'est presque en chuchotant qu'il dit :

- Je croyais que tu dormais depuis des heures...

- Murtagh, ce... ce sang ...

Le brun ferma les yeux. Ce jour était arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu.

- Edward est un vampire.

L'intéressé, qui s'était redressé pour voir, fit un petit signe amical de la main comme si de rien n'était.

- Le jour où il m'a mordu, j'en suis devenu un aussi. Enfin j'imagine...

L'air interdit d'Eragon le força à continuer

- J'ai hérité d'une plus grande force comme tu peux le voir, mais aussi d'une terrible soif de sang.

Murtagh regarda ses vêtements, comme pour aider son frère à faire le lien.

Eragon le regarda de ses yeux bleus, d'une profondeur infinie lorsque la lumière se faisait rare, et fit un effort visible pour dire :

- Du sang de quoi ?...

- D'animal bien sur ! Tu me prends pour quoi ?

- Question stupide ? répliqua le dragonnier.

- Désolé ...

Eragon se laissa glisser par terre tandis que les doigts de Murtagh se desserrèrent autour de ses poignets puis il mit sa tête entre ses mains incapable de faire autre chose.

Il releva subitement la tête avec inquiétude et dit rapidement :

- Tu n'es quand même pas partit pour ça ?

Murtagh se mordit la lèvre sans pouvoir répondre.

- Tu n'es quand même pas partit de chez les Vardens que pour ça ? fit Eragon en se relevant, de plus en plus affecté par la rage.

- Je...

-Sans même m'en parler ?

- Je n'ai pas voul...

- M'en parler à moi ton frère ? Mais ? Mais je suis qui pour toi ? Un étranger ?

- C'était pour te protéger bien sur, de moi.

- Me protéger ? Tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert d'imaginer que je t'étais complètement indifférent ? Et combien je souffre maintenant que tu me rejettes encore et encore ? Ahah ! Elle est belle ta protection. Imbécile...

Eragon porta la main à sa poitrine et dit dans un souffle :

- Je repartirais demain avec Saphira

Puis il s'allongea, le cœur lourd et un poids dans l'estomac, prêt à lutter contre l'assaut incessant de ses larmes.

- Je t'accompagnerais, fit Murtagh d'une voix conciliante.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Dehors, l'orage avait complètement disparut, mais la tempête qui faisait rage en Eragon ne faisait que commencer. Il se leva péniblement, meurtrit physiquement de cette nuit sans sommeil, son moral atteignait des profondeurs abyssales et il se surprit à penser qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il tombe de sa dragonne aujourd'hui.

Edward était toujours adossé contre le même mur depuis hier soir et semblait appartenir à la pierre, tant la rigidité de ses traits était saisissante. Lorsqu'Eragon passa devant lui, il dit doucement. :

- Je suis désolé. Excuse-moi de mon comportement infantile hier soir. Vraiment je n'ai jamais supposé que tu puisses l'aimer... à ce point. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, sache que je n'ai pas pour autant décidé d'abandonner, loin de là. Je crois qu'il attend dehors avec Saphira. Bon courage.

Eragon hocha la tête et sortit de la cavité, ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Ed lui emboita le pas et s'approcha de Murtagh patientant dehors, penaud, aux côtés de Saphira qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil.

Le dragonnier grimpa avec agilité sur sa monture tandis que son frère était dans les bras d'Edward pour se dire au revoir.

- Nous aurons le temps de clarifier notre situation plus tard, fit Ed avec son sourire le plus charmant, fais attention à toi en attendant.

- J'essayerai, mais je te dois quand même quelques pouvoirs qui me mettent au dessus de pas mal de risques n'est ce pas ? rétorqua Murtagh.

- Tu prendras le temps de bien me remercier un autre jour.

Leur regard vrillèrent l'un dans l'autre quelques instants et Edward prit possession de ses lèvres quelques secondes à peine, qui suffirent néanmoins à transmettre son affection toute nouvelle pour lui.

Ils se séparèrent et Murtagh envoya malgré lui un doux sourire à son amant, se promettant intérieurement de se punir plus tard de frôler de façon aussi flagrante la niaiserie. Il grimpa avec grand peine pour atteindre le niveau d'Eragon qui semblait décider à ignorer son besoin d'assistance.

Méprisant toujours son frère, Eragon discuta un peu avec sa dragonne qui comprit son état émotionnel, et ils partirent aussitôt.

L'envol surprit Murtagh qui eu le réflexe de se tenir aux hanches de son frère. Il regretta aussitôt son geste et retira en toute hâte ses mains.

Eragon soupira tout en prenant ses bras pour les mettre autour de sa taille, avant de dire dans un souffle :

- Ca ira.

Edward regarda leur silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue, dans l'immense ciel azuré que pas un seul nuage ne venait troubler.

Prenants la direction de l'est, ils longèrent le fleuve « Dent-d'Ours » jusqu'à atteindre les montagnes des Béors qu'ils survolèrent longtemps, jusqu'à apercevoir l'immense ouverture au sommet de Farthen Dûr qui permettait un accès plus rapide à la ville aux dragonniers.

Saphira était résolue à punir Murtagh à sa façon, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'élança dans l'ouverture à toute vitesse, descendant à pic et en tourbillonnant follement jusqu'à la ville, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas.

Murtagh ne pût retenir un petit couinement ridicule tandis qu'ils chutaient littéralement pour le plus grand bonheur d'Eragon et de sa dragonne. Murtagh s'agrippa fermement à son frère en hurlant à plein poumons et ne desserra son étreinte que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de mourir de suffocation.

Saphira ralentit fortement son allure à quelques mètres à peine du sol, bien contente d'elle-même. Eragon n'attendit pas de retrouver une respiration normale pour éclater du rire le plus humiliant qu'ai jamais connu Murtagh. Saphira semblait se moquer intérieurement tandis qu'Eragon se laissa tomber de sa monture les larmes aux yeux, imitant talentueusement et toujours avec hilarité, le ridicule petit cri que son frère avait poussé lors de la descente, réduisant l'amour propre de ce dernier à néant.

D'autant plus, toute la ville avait du entendre son hurlement de terreur, et Murtagh se demandait sincèrement s'il pourrait encore croiser le regard quelqu'un ici, sans trouver dans les yeux une once de moquerie ou entendre avec honte des allusions sarcastiques quant' à son exploit à dos de dragon...

Malgré le malaise grandissant qui l'étreignait, Murtagh laissa son frère rire allègrement sur le chemin qui les menait aux chambres du palais qui leur étaient réservées. Il se sentait effectivement soulagé du changement d'humeur de son cadet, et ne souhaitait pas tout gâcher.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la chambre et Eragon se jeta puérilement sur son lit qui lui avait manqué cette nuit.

- Ca fait du bien d'être rentré ! Hein ? fit-il avec entrain

Mais sa phrase resta sans réponse, Murtagh s'était adossé au mur à côté de la porte et le regardait sans ciller.

- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps, mais je reviendrais autant de fois que tu me le demanderas, dit-il clairement.

Si le tact n'avait jamais été son plus grand talent, Murtagh savait qu'il valait mieux être direct et en finir au plus vite, avec l'espoir que tout irait bien pour Eragon.

- Je me demandais une chose ...répondit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es retourné le voir ? Dis moi pourquoi ce buveur de sang qui te sert accessoirement d'amant ? Tu ne me trouve pas assez ... Bien ?

Il se mordit la lèvre vicieusement et souleva à peine son haut en lin finement tressé pour laisser voir sa taille légère et ses abdominaux biens façonnés. Murtagh déglutit, surprit de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

- Tu es très bien Eragon. Vraiment...

Celui-ci lança un regard des plus vicieux et fit glisser ses doigts de long en large sous la ceinture, un geste que Murtagh ne lâchait plus des yeux.

- Je me suis même souvent surprit à te regarder sans retenue...

Eragon enleva son haut sensuellement et Murtagh s'empourpra malgré lui, les poings serrés.

- Je suis désolé Eragon. Je ne peux pas, fit-il en baissant la tête, honteux.

- Mais ...

- Que dirait notre mère ... Si elle était encore en vie ?

Eragon cessa ses gestes équivoques et s'assit lentement sur son lit pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Il ne la releva que quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux brillants de tristesse.

- Tu sais Murtagh, si tu m'avais tout de suite dit que tu étais un vampire, c'a m'aurait peut être fait un choc... Mais ca n'aurait rien changé pour moi... Et d'ailleurs rien n'a changé.

Il expira profondément, conscient que les alternatives manquaient et qu'il allait avoir mal.

- C'est bon. Tu peux me laisser, merci de m'avoir raccompagné, fit-il en lui envoyant son dernier sourire.

Murtagh s'inclina, écrasé par le respect et l'amour qu'il vouait à son frère. Lui avait-il apporté autre chose que des ennuis ? Difficile à croire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attendrait ici qu'Eragon aille mieux, à moins que sa présence le fasse souffrir ou qu'Eragon le renvoie de son propre chef.

Il se retourna et partit, renversant un messager qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Ce dernier râla mais les yeux rougis de Murtagh et son regard meurtrier le firent taire. Eragon entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir, tels des coups de tambours annonçant l'heure de l'exécution.

Il s'effondra sur le lit et pleura les larmes qu'il refoulait depuis maintenant deux jours. Il n'avait même pas entendu entrer le commis qui lui portait une missive de Nasuada. Il sentit juste une main affectueuse se poser sur son dos et le caresser avec compatissance, et ne réagit qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

Il se retourna avec précipitation, faisant tomber dans un grand bruit le plateau d'argent et la lettre qui se trouvait dessus.

Ses yeux humides croisèrent ceux du commis qui n'avait pas bougé, il était accroupit et avait seulement retiré sa main. Il devait avoir 17 ans, était brun et de taille moyenne. Il souriait, comme si le visage boursouflé et trempé de larmes d'un Eragon grimaçant n'existait pas.

- Bonjour, fit-il en arquant les sourcils et en lui tendant la lettre qu'il venait de ramasser. Je m'appelle Tyrian, et je suis là pour vous. Pour faire tout ce que vous voulez, Mr. Eragon.

* * *

Note de L'auteur : Tyrian est un nouveau personnage (je ressentais le besoin de créer le mien ) et voici donc comment je l'imaginais : Le même physique que le sympathique Joe Jonas !

Lien pour une photo : Impossible ! Mais allez sur google, partie image. Tapez Joe Jonas, et c'est normalement la 5 eme photo (celle ou il a un haut gris à rayures noires :))

Chapter 4 : Broken Dream


End file.
